


"We can't do this" Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [79]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: The classic "we can't be together but we want to be" sort of pining and kissing
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	"We can't do this" Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji isn't mine and I don't want the responsibility of owning him. Plus he probably bites

How many times had they lied to themselves over this? Said it was the last time, said they couldn’t keep going on?

Already it had been too many to count. Meeting in the dark to trade rushed and desperate kisses, hands like fire on the bits of skin they could run over, fingers tight in hair and clothes as they clutched each other closer.

If anyone found them, it would be over. Them, Madara’s time as heir, his own freedom. So much would be lost - and yet...

And yet here they were, shaking apart in each other’s arms, gasping for breath, Ryouji’s mouth pressed against Madara’s neck as he pressed the man back into the tree that shielded them from the encampment they’d snuck off from.

They couldn’t keep doing this. Not without repercussion, not forever. But Madara couldn’t imagine a life without the man currently trailing soft kisses up to his lips, couldn’t imagine a day worth living without knowing Ryouji would brighten it up with his presence.

So he, at least, was willing to risk it all with the lies he told himself. And he hoped Ryouji found it worth while as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
